Forbidden
by LydiaVocaloid13
Summary: Kaito and Len both have forbidden feelings for each other. How long can they keep it a secret? Rated M for some yaoi Kaito X Len. This is not just a lemon, because it also has plot, but it has some lime in it so beware, Yaoi don't like don't read. Ok?
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is the first chapter for yet another of my Vocaloid Kaito X Len fanfics. Hope you like it! :). Oh yeah, and I don't own Vocaloid or any of the characters used. Just saying.

(POV: Kaito)

Sometimes I wish I could simply go back in time to before I started to fall for Len. He simply tempts me too much. I know that I, a 19-year-old, practically an adult, should not be having these feelings for a fourteen-year-old boy. But I just can't help it! His cute, blushing face; his pure, blue eyes; his lovely voice that sounded like beautiful music to me, even when he wasn't singing... They were all too much for me; I can't help being in love with him.

It all started sometime last year. Len, Gakupo, Miku, Rin (Len's sister),Luka, Teto, Gumi, Meiko and I all live together in a nice house, bigger than most Tokyo homes. We have lived together all our lives due to the fact that we were all chosen at birth to be raised as "Vocaloids," a new kind of person who can sing in very special ways. We can sing faster than any normal human can, and our life has always involved music every day.

We are like this because a man who we Vocaloids refer to as "Master" surgically put a "music chip" into our brains when we were only babies, giving us musical abilities far superior to those of a normal human being. We are also able to stay fairly young and good-looking, and live for a VERY long amount of time. So far, I have lived 19 years, and look like a normal, attractive 19-year-old. We usually stop, or pause, our aging at around 25 so I'll only change for about 6 more years.

There are other Vocaloids apart from the ones that live with me, but they live in separate houses. We all live in the same neighborhood, though, and go to a special music-oriented high school for only Vocaloids (which also offers earlier grades for younger Vocaloids such as Oliver or Kaai Yuki, and college-level years, for Vocaloids like Meiko and Haku and myself.). It was a simple, fun-filled life. At least until sometime last year, when my feelings for Len began to change.

Before that, Len had always been only a friend. More like a little brother to me than anything else. I could never have imagined being with him in any other way. But, that slowly began to transform itself into something completely new. No longer was I happy with being his "onii-chan" or "Kaito-nii." I wanted to be more to him than an older friend to look up to and ask for advice.

When I looked at Len, I noticed that he was actually very beautiful. He is such a kind person, always putting others before himself. He was also so shy, which only made him seem even more adorable. Also, I felt blessed and extremely lucky to be able to hear him sing every day, because to me his music was the most amazing of all of ours. I could listen to him for hours. Not only for singing, but for speaking as well. He always said such insightful things, especially for a boy so young, and I loved hearing his thoughts and opinions about the world and everything in it. It was a treat for me whenever I got to spend some time alone with him, without any of the girls talking and giggling loudly and without Gakupo making any sarcastic comments, and especially without Meiko being her normal drunken self...

One of the main problems is that I don't know what he thinks of me. I know that he likes me as a friend or even in a brotherly way, but I don't want to be just a friend to him. I want us to be much, much more than that. I know that it is a very selfish thing to want from him, because he is so young and innocent. I wouldn't like to stain his pure white canvas with dirty things that we would do together. In fact I hate it that I can't stop thinking about doing things like that with him, but those kind of thoughts are not ones that I can control. Anyways, if he doesn't think of me that way, then I will be pretty depressed and lonely. But if he does end up feeling the same way about me, then all kinds of new problems will arise. Like, is it okay for us to be together? Is it wrong? Is the age difference too much?

And I don't know if he is even into guys. I've heard rumors that he has feelings for Gumi Megpoid, which would hurt me a lot. But it would still support him in finding love, because I care a lot about him, maybe more than I care about anything else in the world. And I still don't know whether or not he likes me that way. I guess all I can do is hope.

(POV: Len)

I have been really in love with Kaito since the beginning of middle school, which was more than two years. I am now a first year in high school, which means that I'm almost 15 years old but not quite. Kaito is now 19 and has been in college for about a year now. I'm lucky that I still get to see him at school, since we have college classes at our school too. That's where Kaito goes, and I'm in the high school part of the school. That means that I still get to see him at lunch, even though we hardly have any classes together. Plus, we had plenty of time to talk to each other at home. Even so, it felt like my time alone with just him, not Rin or Miku or anyone else, was becoming very limited.

The main problem with this is that I don't think Kaito likes guys, and even if he did he would never consider a high school first year like me. I think he likes Miku, which is perfectly fine since it's his choice and all, but I would rather that he loved me like I love him. But he probably thinks I'm too young to even understand something like love. He would just tell me that I'm too young and immature to know how I really feel, and brush it off as if it were nothing. I may not be an expert on the world yet, but If anything I know how I feel about Kaito. And I knew it for sure!

This isn't just a crush. He is everything to me. At night, I always think about him before I go to bed. I always wonder what it would be like to have him in here with me, holding me tightly in his strong arms, and I hope that somehow he is thinking of me as well. But I know that that would never happen. There are so many beautiful girls and women, as well as many handsome male Vocaloids, so why would he ever choose me out of all of those? I mean, he probably thinks of me as a little brother figure who is too cute and innocent to get those kind of things.

I really am not quite as innocent as people think I am. I mean, I've never really done anything "dirty," but I've had dreams and fantasies about things like that, and they were all about Kaito and I. I always feel bad after I think about things like that because I know that it's not right for someone my age to be thinking about that, but I just can't help it. Kaito's tall, thin body; his somewhat rough but still beautiful voice; his loving and compassionate personality... They had me blinded by amazement. I can hardly even think straight when I'm with him. It's embarrassing because I know I sound like a little girl around her first love, and since I am a boy it could be seen as an insult to my pride. But I don't really mind the butterflies in my stomach or the silly feeling I get, what does bother me is the sinking feeling in my heart when I think about how he probably does not love me back.

I still have a little bit of hope, though. I've seen him stare at me a few times, and although that probably doesn't mean anything at the moment, it could be a hint that he actually likes me. It's a small one, but at least it means that there is some chance of him feeling the same way about me! Which is why I'm planning on confessing my love to him tonight. I'll have to talk to Rin about it first, since she can give me some insight on how to do it and on how to sound confident when I tell him. She always knows what to say about things like this. And, since she's the only one who knows about my feelings for Kaito, she's really the only one I can talk to about this anyways...

AN: Thanks for reading! :D. I hope you enjoyed. Chapter 2 will be up pretty soon, just so you know.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I've already gotten a few reviews :D. I'm so happy. I think I'm going pretty well for a relatively new Fanfiction author, ne? I hope you like this chapter.

(POV: Len)

Today is the day that I confess my love to Kaito. I'm so worried yet so excited at the same time. What will he say to me? What will happen to us? I mean, even if he isn't mad at me, which he probably will be, it will make our friendship really awkward. Unless the small possibility that he actually feels the same way... Is really true... But that would never happen, would it? I'm 5 years younger than him and I'm not very special anyways, so a stunningly amazing guy like him would never want someone like me. Just an average teenager.

This isn't just about seeing if he liked me back or not. It's just that I can't stand to keep this a secret any longer; keeping all of my most intimate and important feelings locked up inside of me is becoming too hard for me to do. I know it's stupid of me to think that I have a chance with Kaito, but I can only hope that he somehow feels the same way. Maybe if I wish hard enough then it will come true. Or maybe it will all go wrong. Who knows? It's still worth it for me to try.

Here I go, walking slowly into Kaito's room. I'll just have to stop being such a wimp and tell him already! Ugh, but I can feel this scary feeling in my bones and I'm worried that when I try to talk to him, my words will disappear. That sometimes happens to me when I try to converse normally with Kaito. I'm such a mess about love...

"K-Kaito-nii?" I stutter, "Can I talk to you about s-something kind of important...?"

Oh god, I feel so awkward. Why can't I just speak like a normal person? I hate myself for being like this!

"Yes, Len-kun?" Kaito says nicely, but with a hint of sadness in his usually stable voice.

"You know how we've lived together for, like, all our lives? W-well I've always thought of you as a great person and someone I can look up to and talk to about almost anything, someone who is always there for me, and j-just a really g-good friend over all but I sometimes want to be something more than friends I mean you don't have to agree with what I say but maybe just think about it because I really think of you as being someone who I someone who I really I mean, s-someone who I, I mean, like, um, I don't know..." I trailon, letting all of my nervousness pour out into a long hyperactive sentence spoken far too quickly, "What I'm trying to say is I-I, uh, I. I don't know. I forgot. M-maybe I can talk to you about it later, eh...? Or maybe not. Maybe I can remember now."

"Len-chan...?" laughs the confused Kaito.

"What I'm t-trying to say is... I, I guess..." I say, "I-I love you Kaito!"

Kaito looks at me with his beautiful dark blue eyes. I expect him to scold me or get mad, but instead he looks straight at my face, with tears in his eyes.

"I love you too Len!" he exclaims, pulling me into a passionate kiss. The feeling of his lips on mine is amazing; the perfect first kiss. Well, second kiss, actually... Before I realized that I was gay, I had a girlfriend for a couple weeks in sixth grade and we kissed once. I really just did it to get over with it that time, though, so it didn't mean anything like this kiss does. Plus, I still have my virginity to give to him...

"Do you think we can do more than kiss, maybe?" he requests boldly, "Not to sound like a pervert or anything, but... I really want to do it with you."

I laugh, "Well, jeez, you didn't have to be so forward about it. Just kidding. I would, um, love to do that with you... It will actually be my first time, so try to not be too rough though, okay?..."

"But I wouldn't want to ruin your cute innocence, would I?" asks Kaito, genuinely sounding worried. He is very caring, which is one of the attributes that I love most about him. But is also somewhat wrong about that, because I am not as innocent as he think. I also have my own fantasies and stuff, I am human... Well kind of, I'm a Vocaloid which is a little bit of a different kind of human but we still are essentially the same in all of our little faults and differences from person to person.

"It's okay, Kaito. I've always had... dreams and stuff about doing things like that with you." I admit, "And you saying this now is making me want it a lot."

He begins to unbutton my shirt and soon enough we are both completely naked. It feels a little strange having him see me completely bare, as if I am unprotected and uncovered, but I trust him enough to let him see me like this. His body is very toned but still thin, and he looks very sexy, if that's a word to describe it. I'm just flat... I look like a skinny boy who doesn't have enough physical strength, which makes me a little uncomfortable. I've tried to gain some weight but for some reason it never works for me. I also notice that Kaito is hard, and he is tarting right at my... area...?

"Already hard, huh? I thought I was the only one." laughed Kaito, "I'm glad that I was able to arouse you, love."

I blush, not knowing what to say. It still seems rather new that I am able to be with Kaito this way; it feels like it was only minutes ago that I confessed my love to him. But in reality we had sat there awkwardly talking about our emotions for about an hour before all of this happened. After the kiss we mostly just talked and then it led to this...

Before I can say anything, I feel something warm and wet around my member. The way that he makes me feel by going up and down rather quickly but still taking the time to sensually touch me with his tongue is fantastic. It is much better than the way I felt when I did it by myself.

Just as I'm getting used to this feeling, he takes his mouth away. He then puts two of his fingers in my mouth and suck on them for a minute.

"Why did you stop?" I whined.

Kaito laughed, "I'm not going to let you come yet, silly! That's something we have to do together!"

He then puts his fingers in my opening and stretched it out a little bit, and swiftly and rather abruptly removes them. After that's he places his member between my legs, getting ready to enter.

"You ready?" he asked.

I nodded, and he entered me and began thrusting inside of me. At first he does it slowly, trying to prevent pain, but then quickens his pace. I can feel my heart beating fast in my chest; this feeling is unimaginably good. Since it is my first time, I come very soon, though.

This causes him to do so as well, and we end up lying out of breath in each other's arms for quite a while before we finally start talking again.

"Are you sure that you were ready for that? I mean, we have only been together this way for... Maybe a little more than an hour..." Kaito asked.

"I've loved you for so much longer than that, Kaito, and I am so glad to have shared my first time with you. I love you so much!" I said, hugging him.

"I promise that I'll be by your side forever, Len." Kaito promised, "You mean more to me than anything else in the world."

This is all so fast and so amazing, I can hardly even believe it. It feels like something that would only happen in a dream, but I know that it's real, It just has to be. All I know for sure is that my life has just gotten a whole lot brighter and my days are not filled with sorrow and anxiety but a newfound peace of mind knowing that I have Kaito to love; to be mine; to share such special moments with. Could life get any better than this?

(POV: Kaito)

I never expected Len to actually love me. I really did think that he had a thing for Gumi, but I guess I was wrong. Before I slept with Len (last night), I thought that it was wrong for me to feel this way about him, so naturally I assumed that after doing such a dirty thing with him I would feel guilty, but I really don't. I feel serene. I feel blissful. I feel amazing in every way possible. That promise that I made to Len is one that I will keep for a lifetime, and I know that our love will still live on even thousands of years after we have both died. Because love is immortal.

I know I sound silly saying things like this, but I really do mean it. Len means everything to me and I would do anything to keep him safe and happy, even if it means giving up my own life for him. I doubt that we will ever come across a life-or-death situation like that, but if we do then I would no doubt put him before myself and take any risks to insure his wellbeing. Even if he breaks my heart, which I know sweet Len-chan would never do, I would still be there for him.

Now it is morning and I'm sitting at the table eating eggs and bread with our friends and fellow Vocaloids who live in this house, which I guess you could call a family. We are all so close to each other and have known each other our whole lives, so the love between us is just as strong.

I really hope that they don't notice any differences in the wayLen and I act today. Luka really has a talent for seeing past people and getting into their heads, I guess from their facial expressions or the way they talk or something like that, so I won't be surprised if she figures out what happened or at least makes a similar guess. I don't think that we're ready to tell everyone else; I know I'm not. We should at least wait until Len is a little older so that they don't think of me as such a weird pervert. Yes, we should definantly wait until the age difference doesn't seem as big.

It would really hurt if they found out, though, considering how none of them have ever seemed to be homophobic or anything. But I'm not sure if they would all approve of me being with Len, so I don't want to take any major risks until I at the very least know that they won't have a negative reaction towards the news.

"So, did everyone sleep well last night?" aske Miku, smiling in a weird way, especially looking at Len and I for some reason. She couldn't know... How could she? It must be for something else. It has to be just my imagination!

"The hell I did! I was too fucking wasted to sleep much, and I'm hungover as shit right now! Ugh." complains Meiko. It is no surprise that she would say something like this. It is a rare occasion that she is NOT drunk, to be honest. Just like her friend Haku, but at least Meiko is less depressing and emo than Yowane-san. They both have good hearts, though. (Metaphorically speaking, I mean. The alcohol probably isn't too great for their physical hearts...

"Um... Good for you, Meiko-senpai..." Rin says sarcastically. She's always been a little disturbed by Meiko's irresponsible ways.

"What did you two do last night, Len-chan and Kaito-nii?" Miku asks , directing the question at Len and I. This just raises my suspicion even more; she never acts this way unless she's hiding something or knows something that she shouldn't, which I'm guessing she does.

"N-nothing really. We just, um, slept, I think." Len lies.

"Are you sure that's correct, Len?" teases Rin, "Or was Kaito-nii just giving it to you ALL NIGHT LONG!"

"NO! That's not what happened I swear!" Len defends himself. I really feel bad for him, knowing that his defensiveness is just making him sound more suspicious. I hope that the others don't catch on, and that if they do that they will be supportive of us rather than judge us.

"Jeez, Len. I was just joking. You don't need to take it so seriously." Rin sticks her tongue out at Len, in a very sisterly way I might add.

"It's okay, Rin-chan." laughs Miku, "He's only denying it because its true."

"Can I talk to you alone please, Miku?" I request.

"Okay, if you really want me to." Miku sighs, "Even though I was having fun. That's how charitable I am, taking time out of my own fun to talk to you. You better be grateful, Mr. Ice Cream Lover!"

When we are alone I start to talk to her about my suspicions and such, "Okay, the things you said at the table just now were awfully strange, as if they were directly meant towards Len and I. I don't want to be rude, but did you see or hear anything last night that you shouldn't have?"

Miku laughs, "I won't tell."

"This isn't funny, Miku. If the others find out about whatever it was you say then they would judge me in a bad way for sure, and treat us differently." I scold, "So please tell me everything you witnessed."

Miku sighs, "Late last night when everyone else, except for maybe Meiko but she was too drunk to pay attention, was asleep I walked past your room to get downstairs and get some water. But I stopped for a second when I heard muffled screams and moans coming from your room. I thought that maybe it would be a girl that you were dating or something, so I just shrugged and went to get my water because I figured it wasn't any of my business. But I couldn't help myself from having a little peek, and I noticed that it was not a girl but our Len-kun!"

"Are you upset or anything?" I ask her. She can see my hands shaking out of nervousness because I really don't want the others to find out or for her to be angry with me.

"Nah, I'm not upset. I'm just a little surprised because I didn't know that you were gay. Oh yeah, and I'm a little disappointed because I have pay Teto ¥2000 (equivalent to about 20 American dollars) in a bet." Miku assures me, "She thought that your and Len were together and I thought you weren't so we made a bet about it."

I laugh, "I don't know if I should feel relieved or offended. But whatever. I'm glad that you don't have a problem with it."

"Okay, I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Now, I have no problem with gays, and no one in our household does, just so you know." Miku says, "But Teto takes this to a whole new level. She's what you'd call a '"yaoi fangirl."

That explains why she wanted me to be gay, and I guess her wish has come true.

"I know what that is. I've always been a bit of a yaoi fanboy and apparently so has Len, because he has all of those mangas and stuff." I reply, "But it's still a little creepy that she would bet on something like that."

"Yeah... But, Kaito, I really do think that you should tell everyone else. I swear none of us will make a big deal about it! They have said themselves that they don't have a problem with two guys being together." she tells me.

"We'll have to talk to Len about this later, though. I would never do something like that without telling him, that would just be rude." I say, "And let's wait at least until tommorrow. It really would be better that way."

"I can agree to that." smiles Miku.

She may be a little bit annoying sometimes, but Miku really is a good friend. I'm glad that she didn't tell the others yet. I hope that Len will agree to talk to our friends, but even if he doesn't I'll still be satisfied with my life and happy because I have him, and that's more than I could ever ask for.

AN: Sorry that I took a little while to update this. Chapter 3 of this story will come this week sometime but I haven't started writing it yet, and I'm about to start writing it. Also, expect an update for my Junjo fanfic soon. Thanks to everyone who read, followed, favorited, and reviewed! :D. It makes me so happy. By the way, lets hope that the world doesn't end, cause if it doesn't there will be no more yaoi! Well I don't believe in stuff like that anyways so it doesn't matter. I'm talking too much. Or typing. Whatever. Bye! :D -

Love,

Lydia. ? ﾟﾒﾝ?w


	3. Chapter 3

(Kaito's POV)

I'm walking into Len's yellow-painted room with Miku to talk to him about what Miku and I discussed last night while Len was still eating dinner. I'm still not completely sure if telling everyone else in our little Vocaloid household, or I guess "family," about my relationship with Len is really such a good idea, but I don't want to keep secrets from them so I'd better tell them even if I don't really want to. I'll just hope that Len agrees with us.

"Len-kun!" Miku greets him, "Can we talk to you about something?"

"Sure, I guess. What is it?" agrees Len.

"Miku heard us doing... You know... And she thinks that we should tell the rest of our household. I agree with her. I really think that we shouldn't be keeping something like this a secret from the people who are so close to us. I know that we can't do this without your permission though, Len, so I was wondering if you will agree to this as well?" I explain.

"I-I'll think about it." Len says, "Oh... Okay. I guess we can tell them. When do you want to?"

"Today at dinner would be good." Miku tells him.

Miku then walks out of the room and leaves me alone with Len. I give him a soft kiss on the forehead and hold his hand. For a while I just sit there talking to him about random things ranging from life to which animes were the best. I really enjoy talking to him, even if it was just about silly things, and laughing together, because it is something special that I can share just with him, and after all every moment that I share with Len is very meaningful to me, no matter how insignificant it seems.

Spending time with him is what makes it easier for me to gather enough bravery to be able to tell the others about our relationship, because I know that even if they reject me or get angry that I will always have Len to live for and to be with. I am good at looking at the bright side of things and finding joy within even the deepest caves of pain and sorrow. Len is kind of the opposite because he has always had trouble with being optimistic and is one of those people who assumes that the worst thing will happen to them no matter what. I'm trying to help him become more of a positive thinker, but it never works. He's still cute, kind, and wonderful though.

After a while, we go downstairs to eat dinner. Miku has made some really good soup, starring, of course, leeks and Luka had made some tuna sushi with rice. I am planning on bringing up our announcement sometime during the middle of our meal, but Miku will probably make us talk right at the beginning, which isn't what I prefer but I would be fine with that as well as long as Len is okay with it.

For the first few minutes of dinner, the usual random chitchat goes on and I'm lost in whatever conversations are taking place, so I just zone out a little bit and think about everything that has happened in the past few days. I find that, no matter what happens with the rest of our family, I am still so lucky to have Len that I will be happy even if they get angry or hate me, which comforts me and eases my doubts.

"Hey everyone, Len and Kaito have something that they want to tell all of you." announced Miku.

"Ooh what is it, a surprise? Yay! Something for me?" Rin jumps up and down excitedly.

"Not exactly, Rin." Len replies to his annoying and bossy but sweet sister.

"I think I have an idea..." Teto grins mischievously.

I sigh and open my mouth, "Before you all start jumping to conclusions, I'll just tell you what it is. Len and I are in love and we are together in a way much different than friends. I hope that you can accept us for who we are. Thank you."

"That's all?" laughs Rin, "I knew that Len was gay this whole time and I suspected that you were too, so this isn't much of a surprise."

"Yeah, and I couldn't care less about your 'orientation.' You're still my best friends. But I'm straight, just saying." Gakupo adds.

"We ALL know that." Meiko grins at the purple haired singer and his pink haired girlfriend Luka sitting right next to him.

"Love ya, Gaku!" smiles Luka, putting her arms around him.

"Love you too Luka." giggles Gakupo.

"Have you guys had sex yet?" questions the curious Teto.

Before we even had the chance to answer her, Miku jumps in, "Yes! I totally walked in on them while they were having hot sex!" Miku fangirls for a second. I always knew that she's secretly a yaoi fan... It is alright though, since Len and I have both been intrigued by boys love for quite a while, we admitted this to each other the night that we did it.

"Miku! That's none of her business..." Len complains.

"I thought you were an innocent virgin. My my, Len-kun..." Meiko shakes her head.

"Which one of you was penetrated?" asks Rin.

"Jeez Rin-chan, I didn't even think you would know how that stuff works." I tease.

"Shut up! I'm not a baby!" whines Rin.

"Who do you think it was? Obviously Len, I mean he's SUCH a uke, maybe even a cute little shota!" Teto squees.

"I am NOT a shota!" yells Len.

After a while, it changes from yelling to laughing, and we are back to normal, or at least as "normal" as we usually are. I am glad that this hasn't changed our amazing family and that we can still continue to live in happiness together. Now, I can be even more happy knowing that I will always get to share precious moments with the lovely Len-kun.

Author's Note: I'm so sorry that this chapter is late, and that I haven't updated my stories for a while! It's Winter Break and I've been pretty busy. I am working all day today on my writing, though, and so far I've finished two chapters in one day and I'll probably finish more. This is sadly the end of the story, but I have Lots more Kaito X Len stories and LOTS more to come, so don't worry. I also have a lot more yaoi and randomness. Bye! - Lydia


End file.
